Kintaro
Kintaro es un shokan, que debuta como sub-jefe en Mortal Kombat II. Originalmente planeado como un personaje seleccionable llamado Tiger, sería un tigre antropomórfico con dos brazos basado en la figura mitológica japonesa del mismo nombre. De acuerdo a la leyenda, él fue abandonado en las montañas y creció entre tigres. Sin embargo, construir el disfraz era demasiado difícil y se optó por crear un nuevo shokan, utilizando la técnica del stop motion para animarlo. En el mencionado título, sprites sin usar muestran a Kintaro esperando en el fondo de Kahn's Arena, y una silueta que posiblemente sería incluida en la secuencia de introducción. Otros sprites muestran un agarre con golpe, movimiento que fue utilizado en Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Kintaro no tuvo fatalities propios hasta su aparición en Mortal Kombat (2011), sin embargo en Mortal Kombat II, Shang Tsung puede transformarse en Kintaro y realizar un fatality. En Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks su cabeza es utilizada como arma arrojadiza en el nivel de juego Kahn's Arena. En el disco The Ultimate Guide to Mortal Kombat, producido por Threshold Entertainment, se describe que Kintaro fue vaporizado por Raiden tras los eventos de Mortal Kombat IIThe Ultimate Guide to Mortal Kombat, introducción de Motaro: "Con la ausencia del más grande guerrero Shokan, el poderoso Goro y su predecesor '''Kintaro' (él fue vaporizado por Rayden), a Motaro le fue concedido el rol de líder del ejército de Shao Kahn". y también es mencionado que participó en el ataque a los Templos Shaolín de Liu Kang previo a los eventos de mismo videojuego'The Ultimate Guide to Mortal Kombat'; biografía de Liu Kang: "Shao Kahn envió un ejército, liderado por Kintaro y Baraka, para asesinar a los monjes shaolín de Liu Kang".. Historia Aunque no existen datos históricos sobre '''Kintaro' en Mortal Kombat II, indicios posteriores sugieren que tuvo una intervención relevante durante la invasión de Outworld en EdeniaMortal Kombat Deception; modo Konquest, palabras de un soldado de Outworld en Edenia: "Kintaro''' ha hecho posible nuestro pasaje en este reino posible. Una y otra vez ha probado su lealtad al Emperador". y también fue guardespaldas de la realeza en OutworldMortal Kombat Armageddon - Kintaro's Kombat Kard: "''Por mucho tiempo como guardaspaldas de la realeza de Outworld, '''Kintaro' ha servido a Shao Kahn por varios años''".. Posteriormente es propuesto por el Rey Gorbak para entrar en el nuevo torneo de Shang Tsung en OutworldMortal Kombat II Collector's Edition, diálogo entre Gorbak y Shao Kahn: "''Si Shang Tsung debe vivir, ¡que así sea! Pero insisto, si esta excursión de regreso al reino tiene éxito, nosotros debemos enviar a un guerrero de Kuatan. Ofrezco a '''Kintaro"., así como también vengar al caído GoroMortal Kombat Trilogy; biografía de Kintaro incluida en el manual de port para PlayStation: "Con Goro desaparecido, '''Kintaro' toma su lugar como Supremo Gobernante de los ejércitos de Shao Kahn. Más rápido y más ágil que su predecesor, está furioso por la derrota de Goro. Kintaro jura venganza contra los guerreros de La Tierra responsables''".. Eventualmente fue derrotado. Mucho tiempo después en Netherrealm, el trono de Shinnok ha sido invadido por demonios, incluido Kintaro, y el dios caído le solicita a Taven que los expulse. Cuando Taven cumplió su objetivo, Shinnok lo envía a Edenia, y entonces revela que estos "demonios" son solo simples ilusiones creadas por él mismo para probar al hijo de ArgusMortal Kombat Deception; modo Konquest, nivel de juego Netherrealm, diálogo entre Shinnok y Daegon: "[Taven] pasó todas mis pruebas... destruyó mis apariciones con facilidad... más rápido que tú. Quizás estoy ayudando al hermano equivocado...".. Reescribiendo la historia Perteneciente a un bajo linaje entre los shokan, la clase tigre'Kintaro' es mencionado por Goro en uno de sus diálogos previos al kombate en Mortal Kombat X, refiriéndose a el como un "plebeyo de rayas"., Kintaro debió derrotar a un centauro para formar parte del ejército de Shao KahnMortal Kombat (2011); biografía descartada de Kintaro: "Durante el reclutamiento de shokanes y centauros al servicio de Shao Kahn, cada raza debe enfrentarse en kombate. '''Kintaro' eliminó a su oponente, y en una inesperada muestra de valentía rugió por más sangre de centauro. Los centauros ingresaron a la arena para enfrentarlo. Este salvajismo motivó a Shao Kahn a nombrar a Kintaro como su guardaespaldas personal''".. Luego en el torneo, Kintaro es derrotado por Kung Lao. Después, durante la invasión a Earthrealm, Kintaro incinera a Kabal, y entonces es derrotado por su compañero Stryker. Más tarde, Kintaro está vigilando a unos prisioneros junto con Goro, pero ambos shokan son derrotados por Cyber Sub-ZeroMortal Kombat (2011); Modo Historia, capítulo 14: Cyber Sub-Zero.. Apariciones en otros medios Cómics *''[[Mortal Kombat (Cómics)|Artículo principal Cómics de Mortal Kombat]]. En Mortal Kombat II Collector's Edition, Gorbak ofrece Shao Kahn la asistencia de '''Kintaro' puesto considera necesario la presencia de una guerrero shokan para que el nuevo torneo tenga éxito. Más tarde reaparece junto al resto de los guerreros de Shao Kahn en el estudio de cine donde Johnny Cage filmaba un comercial. Entonces tiene un inconcluso kombate contra Jax que es interrumpido por la intervención de Kung Lao. Kintaro intenta concluir el enfrentamiento, pero es detenido por Shang Tsung. También hace breves apariciones menores durante la serie Battlewave siendo llamado "El Azote de Outworld"El mismo apodo tendría Baraka, tiempo después, durante la práctica con el personaje en el modo Konquest de Mortal Kombat Deception. hasta obtener una intervención relevante en When the Titans Klash, una corta historia incluida en Mortal Kombat Battlewave (Days of thunder, nights of pain) que narra la rivalidad entre Goro y Kintaro. La última aparición de Kintaro en los cómics es en Mortal Kombat Battlewave (Death moves), durante una supuesta boda entre Shao Kahn y Sonya Blade. Durante la serie de cómics Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods, Kintaro acude junto al resto de sus similares a una invasión a Z'unkahrah, motivada por una venganza personal del Rey Gorbak contra Kotal Kahn, motivado por la mutilación de los brazos de Goro. Antes de iniciar la batalla, recibe a la primer ministro de Kotal Kahn, D'Vorah, con los términos para un acuerdo sin conflicto. Kintaro rechaza de inmediato esta eventual negociación y ordena iniciar el ataque. Sin embargo, los shokanes solo encontraron la derrota cuando Gorbak fue asesinado. Durante la ceremonia funeraria, Kintaro menciona a Goro que ambas familias de shokanes (Tigrar y Draco) han decidido que sus heridas no le permiten acceder al trono dejado por su padre. Eventualmente Kotal Kahn recibe la asistencia de Kano y otros integrantes del Dragón Negro para detener una nueva ofensiva shokan, esta vez liderada por Kintaro. Un sorpresivo ataque de Kano acaba con más de la mitad de las fuerzas de Kintaro, no obstante no tiene intenciones de rendirse y continua su ataque. A pesar de sus esfuerzos nuevamente es sometido por Kotal y reclama una muerte digna, pero le es negada y entonces es convenido de unir fuerzas contra sus enemigos comunes: Mileena y Reiko. Mientras los shokanes se aproximan hacia la Isla de Shang Tsung, desde el navío en el que viajan Kintaro logra observar la batalla que se desarrolla en la playa. No obstante la Reina Sheeva recomienda prudencia y se mantienen al margen para evitar las pérdidas ocurridas en Z'unkahrah. A pesar de sus órdenes, Kintaro envía un grupo de exploradores para obtener información de lo que ocurre en la isla, quienes eventualmente son enviados de vuelta mutilados. Sheeva culpa de ésto a Kintaro, y entonces son atacados por Havik y el navío es destruido. Los shokanes quedan a la deriva, pero Sheeva y Kintaro logran llegar a la orilla. Aquí, encuentran a un grupo de mercenarios del Dragón Rojo viendo los restos de D'Vorah. Nadie de ellos ha notado la presencia de Sheeva y de Kintaro. Ella le obliga a guardar silencio para permanecer sin ser descubiertos. Los mercenarios deciden que sería una buena idea quemar los restos, cuando inesperadamente son atacados por un masivo grupo de insectos les arranca la piel y enseguida asisten a D'Vorah para que pueda reintegrarse. Cuando los mercenarios fueron eliminados, D'Vorah se reúne con los shokanes y entonces se preparan para preparar el contra ataque. Mortal Kombat la Novela *''[[Mortal Kombat - A Novel by Jeff Rovin|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat - A Novel by Jeff Rovin]]. '''Kintaro' es mencionado en dos oportunidades. Durante el capítulo trece, Goro lo recuerda como el líder de sus ejércitos a quien le gustaría pelear por un salario, y aunque no lo hubiera de todas formas pelearíaMortal Kombat - A Novel by Jeff Rovin; capítulo trece, diálogo entre Goro y Shang Tsung: "[Kano] me recuerda a '''Kintaro', un líder de mi ejército en Outworld. Le gustaría pelear por la paga, pero si la paga no está disponible pelea de todas formas''".. Vuelve a ser mencionado un par de líneas más adelante en el mismo capítulo, cuando Shang Tsung habla con Goro sobre la eventual entrada de Shao Kahn en EarthrealmMortal Kombat - A Novel by Jeff Rovin; capítulo trece, diálogo entre Shang Tsung y Goro: "Tú con la ayuda de '''Kintaro' y tu ejército de salinas... Yo con al amuleto''".. Videojuegos Aunque no aparece de hecho en el videojuego Injustice 2 (NetherRealm Studios, 2017), Kintaro es mencionado por Sub-Zero en un diálogo contra el personaje Cheetah respondiendo "Ni un gato como '''Kintaro' me asusta''". Notas adicionales *Biografías y finales sin usar de Kintaro, Shao Kahn y Goro en Mortal Kombat (2011) fueron descartados por no ser personajes seleccionables por medios normales. La biografía dice: ::Como Goro y Sheeva, '''Kintaro' pertenece a la raza shokan. Sin embargo, a diferencia de sus kamaradas aristocráticos, él pertenece a la clase baja del linaje tigrado. Durante el reclutamiento de shokanes y centauros al servicio de Shao Kahn, cada raza debe enfrentarse en kombate. Kintaro eliminó a su oponente, y en una inesperada muestra de valentía rugió por más sangre de centauro. Los centauros ingresaron a la arena para enfrentarlo. Este salvajismo motivó a Shao Kahn a nombrar a Kintaro como su guardaespaldas personal''. :Mientras, el final dice: ::El rápido ascenso de '''Kintaro' hacia la gloria aumento su ego y su hambre de exaltación, pero su posición como guardaespaldas del Emperador la ha negado cualquier oportunidad para logros futuros... salvo uno. Después de asesinar a Shao Kahn, el ser más poderoso de Outworld, la fama de Kintaro creció indiscutidamente. Él logró la notoriedad como un traidor. Ahora cazado por centauros, tarkatas y shokanes, Kintaro vive en exilio víctima de su propia infamia''. Notas Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat II Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Trilogy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Armageddon Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat (2011) Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Mobile